


Switch-up

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Misaki and Lisa hold a little fashion show, just for the two of them.





	Switch-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Jax (@jhaskii on twitter/tumblr)  
> Hope you have a great one, and hope this MisaLisa sacrifice is sufficient!!!

“C’mon! I’m sure you’re going to look perfect, darling~”

Misaki fidgeted around in the mirror in front of her, pulling down the knitted hem of the dress she was wearing, hoping that the length would magically elongate to hide her rampant embarrassment. This entire… debacle wasn’t even planned, which was probably why she was so stressed about it in the first place; she was expecting a nice, movies-in-bed-while-we-eat-popcorn date, not Japan’s Next Top model. But here she was, in Lisa’s iconic beige sweater dress; which Misaki was extremely fond of, sure… when it wasn’t on her. The dress screamed ‘Lisa’, from the subtle sexy look it had, while also being comfortable and warm, just like her. Taking another look in the mirror, Misaki looked at the state that her hair was in; 99% of the time she was used to it being straight and reined in by her trademark hat, but Lisa had really gone above any beyond to make her fit the dress; curling her hair into bouncy black swirls. She had to admit that it was really cute, but it felt so… un-Misaki at the same time.

“Not true… ‘sexy’ just isn’t my type of fashion style; can’t be wearing dresses and stuff when you’re a furry for a job.”  
“Hey; I’ve seen ya outta that suit; you’re a hot furry, Misaki~”  
“Wh-- What does that mea--”  
“Shh shh, don’t worry about the little details, now get out here and lemme see you~”

Scooping up what little confidence she had left, Misaki opened the door of Lisa’s bathroom, stepping out to let Lisa finally see her. Her unceremonious entrance was met with a soft gasp, with Lisa staring, face red as she stared at her girlfriend.

“Y-You… um… look really good,” Lisa began, stammering as she took time to take in the sight in front of her. While Misaki wasn’t necessarily the same body type as her, their heights and stature were similar enough so that the way it accented Misaki’s body made Lisa swoon on sight.

“You’re not saying much… is something wrong? Did I put it on backwards?” Misaki looked at Lisa with a slightly worried expression, hoping to God that she wasn’t doing her girlfriend’s impeccable fashion style a disservice. The only response she ended up getting was her usually playful girlfriend bashfully shaking her head, looking down to avoid her ever-growing blush.

“N-No, no… it’s all fine, you’re just way too pretty now in that dress.”

Misaki smiled at the uncharacteristically flustered girl in front of her, acting so out of her norm just because of a simple fashion choice. Maybe she was right, maybe gyaru suited her after all. “Oh, so I’m not pretty when I’m not in the dress? _Why, to be insulted by my very girlfriend; woe is me!_ ” Kaoru’s influence was slowly starting to rub off on her after prolonged exposure, and while it was annoying most of the time, there were more casual moments where her flowery, dramatic language came in handy.

“I-I didn’t say that! You’re already too pretty without the dress, so now you’re… you’re…”  
“I’m what, hmm?”

Lisa’s voice dropped to a whisper, obviously trying to not let Misaki see her this flustered, “I-I can’t stop staring at you now… you’re so hot that I can’t stop staring…” Misaki smiled as she finally got the words out of Lisa; she was pretty transparent when it came to her emotions, and more often than not she let it show. Feeling thoroughly flattered over someone as attractive as Lisa being rendered speechless by her beauty, Misaki gestured back towards the bathroom for Lisa to see.

“C’mon babe, your time to change; its only fair if we both switch outfits.” Misaki watched as her girlfriend quickly got up and made her way into the washroom, leaving Misaki to freely scroll through her phone to check if she had missed anything in particular. But from the fact that her phone was littered with tweets of food, selfies and Kanon’s occasional picture of a jellyfish, her usually chaotic life seemed to be in order. After going through a couple of cooking videos that she was probably never going to use, Misaki’s attention was drawn away by the sound of the bathroom door creaking open, revealing Lisa in all her beautiful glory, wearing her own trademark outfit.

_Wow… Lisa makes that outfit look criminally good… Her hair looks good straight; I don’t see why she couldn’t let it stay like that for a few days… and her legs look se-- very good. She look good in my shorts. **Wait.** She look good when she’s **wearing** my shorts. Jesus, calm down, me._

Lisa took a few steps forward, adjusting the hat on her head, making sure that it was “accurate” to how she would have worn it. And while she was keeping accurate to how Misaki usually looked out of her school uniform, there was no denying that Lisa was pulling off the outfit and more. The short shorts gave Lisa’s already stellar legs even more attention than the sweater dress did, and while Lisa didn’t usually wear hats, she was beginning to reconsider it, considering the state she put her girlfriend in over the mere sight of her.

Now Misaki was the proverbial deer in the headlights, confronted with her girlfriend effortlessly showing her up by being so damn hot. Well, in times like these, there was only one thing to do.

“Y-You look perfect babe, but you’re just a biiiit off; c’mere, I need to adjust your hat for you.”

Shuffling closer to her girlfriend, Lisa leaned in a bit closer, letting Misaki easily get to the hat to move it around. “I-I’m glad it looks good! I usually never look good with multiple jackets, it tends to-- - _mmmph_ -”

Lisa’s words were stopped preemptively by Misaki’s lips pressing against hers, letting out a surprised hum as she felt her girlfriends hands cup her face. This is new; I’m usually the one that starts most of our kisses… but I like this. Lisa let her girlfriend take charge as Misaki kissed with even more force, making Lisa cling to her back, gripping at the sweater to make sure Misaki wouldn’t end the kiss before they had their fun. Feeling Misaki’s hands drift down to rest on her shoulders, Lisa felt Misaki move away from the kiss, painting as she let herself breath again.

“T-That… um… wasn’t my fault.”  
“What? You kissing me all cute and that?~ What if i told you that I liked it?”  
“O-Oh. Then we should… kiss more. Yeah. ‘Kiss more’ is a good option.”


End file.
